degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Eli-Dallas Friendship
The friendship between Eli Goldsworthy and Mike Dallas began in the twelfth season of Degrassi. Conflict History Overview Eli initially hated Dallas for coming onto Clare, ruining his friend, Jake's garden, and crashing Clare's surprise party as well as starting an all out brawl. As payback for breaking his nose, Dallas attempts to sabotage Eli's play just before opening night, with the help of Luke Baker. Season 12 In Sabotage (1), Dallas comes up confronting Eli, Clare, Jake and Katie for getting him and a few other members of the Ice Hounds 3 weeks of detention and when he gets in Clare's face Eli tells him to back off and it's over, but before he leaves, Dallas hits Eli about his kiss with Clare. In Sabotage (2), Dallas crashes Clare's birthday party and gives Clare a pack of beer. Eli gets even more suspicious of clare and wonders what he's talking about. When Dallas starts bothering Clare, Eli tells him to leave. Dallas then asks Eli if Clare finally told him her secret. Later, when Eli and Clare try to leave the party, Dallas blocks their way. Eli was having enough of Dallas punches him in the face and the two fight. When Fionia yells the Dallas to get out, he leaves warning Eli that he's going down. In Scream (1), Dallas tries to take down Eli's play for revenge for punching him. When Eli is confronted by a group of parents not liking the idea of the play, Dallas mentions that Eli seems to be glorifying suicide. While the cast of Romeo and Jules is rehearsing the final scene, Eli realizes the Dallas was right and tries to change the ending. When Eli is desperately wanting to know if his rewrite of the play is approved, Dallas threatens that his play might not, but Dallas is proven wrong. Friendship History In Ray of Light (1), Dallas questions Eli about why Cam was cut out of the video year book and suggests that he should make a tribute to him. In Ray of Light (2), Dallas compliments Eli on the yearbook and tells him he did good work. Trivia *Both were both best friends with Adam Torres. *They are both friends or on good terms with Fiona Coyne and Alli Bhandari. *They both have kissed Clare Edwards, but Eli is the only one who has a relationship with her. *It is currently unknown if Eli ever found out that Dallas kissed Clare. *Dallas is also in a conflict with Eli's friend Jake Martin and his girlfriend Clare Edwards though he ended his conflict with her. *Eli also has a dislike for Luke Baker, Dallas's Ex-friend. *Both were affected by death of Campbell Saunders. *Both got a girl pregnant. **Dallas with Vanessa and Eli with Clare Edwards. *Eli's portrayer, Munro Chambers, is a fan of Dallas. Gallery tumblr_m8rzf2DGT51rbjx1lo1_500.jpg 0255.jpg 0444.jpg HotnCold.jpg|Eli vs Mike Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 02 hr.jpg 18686_537086489635383_883685410_n.jpg 8861_537086029635429_2020124952_n.jpg 532022_537086329635399_771350442_n.jpg 154402_537086459635386_2056038836_n.jpg 897uioy.png 87hg.jpg 11060251 1027576810586346 4927409627017048360 n.jpg 11754261 1027574037253290 8680452881441500436 n.jpg Tumblr mrncg8TSHG1qj1cduo1 500.jpg Beckycmonman.PNG 1234.mp40843.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships